


Hungry Like the Wolf

by badwolfsvortex



Category: Parks and Recreation, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfsvortex/pseuds/badwolfsvortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was intoxicated, and was told I should post this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hungry Like the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extantecstasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extantecstasy/gifts).



> I was intoxicated, and was told I should post this.

April Ludgate is a Alpha wolf and kills all sexist council-men.

Andy is excited.


End file.
